amor inmortal
by baunyoko
Summary: no importa el tiempo ni tu ayer, solo deseo poder encontrarte de nuevo y amarte como antes, no importa cuantas vidas pasen, asi sea hasta el juicio final mi alma te buscara y cuando te encuentre no dejare que me alejen de nuevo de tu lado porque te amo
1. Chapter 1

¿Muerte? Que es la muerte, no es más que un estado más que el alma sufre durante su trayecto a la paz eterna, se nos concede el privilegio de nacer, nuestro deber es vivir y enfrentar todos los obstáculos y las penas del día a día, para al final ser recompensados con nuestra muerte para después disfrutar la paz eterna, suena lógico y justo ¿no?, así fuera si no estuviera condenado a la inmortalidad, al no ver la luz del día, al ver morir a todos aquellos a los que una vez quise y aprecie, no, la muerte no es una opción para mi y nunca lo será, ¿porque? Fácil, porque estoy maldito, porque en mis venas corre la sangre del hijo del rey de la oscuridad, de aquel condenado a la muerte en vida, aquel que para vivir se volvió en una sandijuela, muchos nos llaman de diferente forma espectros, demonios, bebedores de sangre, los hijos malditos de dios, reyes de las sombras, pero el mas común y quizás el mas conocido simplemente vampiros.

Hace mas de trescientos años que volví a nacer y desde entonces vago en la oscuridad buscando un poco de luz en esta vida de tinieblas, buscando la forma de sobrellevar esta maldición para que el día del juicio final poder conseguir la paz eterna, aunque nuestra especie esta condenada a descender al infierno y esperar el sufrimiento eterno, pero esto no me perturba ya que yo creo que el infierno esta aquí en la tierra y que mas sufrimiento que el estar condenado a vivir en las sombras, el ver pasar el final de los tiempos y ver como los humanos van muriendo y llegando nuevos en su lugar, nosotros ya estamos muertos pero se nos esta prohibido abandonar este mundo.

Mi única misión en esta inmortalidad es el encontrar a aquel que me condeno por la eternidad y destruirlo con mis manos para al fin acabar con este tormento, pero se que es una cadena de nunca acabar ya que aquel que me maldijo fue maldijo a su vez y así hasta llegar hasta el ultimo eslabón, para encontrarme frente a frente con el arcángel que fue desterrado del cielo por el mismo dios y que fue desterrado del infierno por creerse superior a Lucifer, convirtiéndose en un condenado a vivir en el mundo mortal, condenado a no volver a ver la luz del sol, a sobrevivir bebiendo sangre tibia, de ver morir a todos aquellos que lo rodeaban y ver todas las épocas de la tierra, esperando el final de esta ya que solo hasta el juicio final se le fue permitido vivir en el limbo, aquel lugar donde vagan las almas malditas por toda la eternidad sin poder obtener el descanso eterno.

¿Quién soy?... durante todo el tiempo que e vivido me han llamado de mil formas distintas, muchas de ellas su significado es el mismo criatura de la oscuridad, pero en mi vida mortal me conocían con el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke y esta es mi historia.


	2. Chapter 2

OLA OLAP AKI DE NUEVO CON OTRA LOCA HISTORIA JEJE ME INSPIRE CON LA SERIE GABRIEL UN AMOR INMORTAL DE MI NOVIO CHAYANEE JEJEJ, ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN PERO ALGUN DIA, ALGUN DIA JEJEJE

Cap. 1 LA LLEGADA

_El cuarto estaba tenuemente iluminado por los escasos hilos de luz que la luna reflejaba, en una silla imperial se encontraba sentado un joven vestido con un conjunto parecido al de los virreyes negro con detalles rojos(parecido al de Adam en la nueva cenicienta) y su rostro estaba oculto bajo una mascara teatral de color rojo con piedras y plumas en negro, con su mano derecha sostenía su mentón y con la otra llamaba a su acompañante, una doncella de esbelta figura y marcadas curvas la cual portaba un vestido virreinal azul marino con detalles en negros, al igual que e l joven ocultaba su rostro detrás de una mascara en forma de mariposa negra con adornos y detalles en dorado, su cabello azulado lo traía sujeto en medio chongo y lo demás le caía en risos por sus hombros, esta se fue acercando hasta llegar a un lado del joven donde tomo asiento en el suelo dejando caer su vestido como si fuera una nube esponjosa y recargando su cabeza y manos en las piernas de su anfitrión, el cual comenzaba a acariciar su cabello con su mano izquierda, dejo de hacerlo para ir delineando el contorno del rostro de la chica con la mano hasta posicionarla en su mentón provocando que esta levantara su rostro y quedara su mirada sobre la de el, en un rápido movimiento con su mano derecha la tomo de la cintura y la levanto de forma que sus rostros quedaran a la par y la chica quedara de rodillas, el chico bajo su mano izquierda mientras capturaba los labios de la chica con los suyos para darle un beso un tanto apasionado el cual la chica correspondía, en un segundo el chico sostenía su espada con la mano izquierda y la clavaba en el vientre de la doncella para dejar de besarla y retirando su mano derecha dejo que la chica cayera hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbada en el suelo con la enorme herida en su abdomen, el chico coloco su espada frente a su rostro y con la punta de la lengua roso el filo de la espada para probar la sangre que manchaba gran parte de la hoja de la espada. El chico se levanto de su asiento y colocando una rodilla en el suelo se coloco alado de la chica y con su mano derecha acaricio su pálido rostro mientras le decía:_

_-No me dejas otra opción Hana, se que en tu vientres llevas al hijo del bastardo, ese niño no podía nacer ya que es producto del pecado- limpiando una lagrima que caía por la mejilla de la chica- pero no te preocupes el no tendrá el mismo destino que tu, no dejare que estén juntos en su próxima vida, si no quisiste estar a mi lado tampoco podrás estar al suyo_

_El joven la beso una ultima vez, pero ahora solo era un suave rose de sus labios para después levantarse y emprender camino hacia la puerta para salir de aquel oscuro cuarto y dejar a la chica morir desangrada en el frio suelo._

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azabache se despertaba de golpe aun agitado debido a su sueño, observo el reloj que estaba sobre el buro y vio que eran cuarto para las nueve, en esa época del año seguro y ya había anochecido, se levanto de su cama para dirigirse al baño donde tomo una rápida ducha y con solo una toalla alrededor de su cadera salió al cuarto para buscar su ropa, el cuarto estaba totalmente en tinieblas las paredes estaban pintada en un azul marino y adornadas con cuadros de paisajes soleados y puestas de sol, la única ventana del lugar estaba oculta tras una gruesa cortina negra por lo que era imposible que la luz del exterior entrara a la habitación. Se vistió con un pantalón y camiseta de vestir ambas prendas en color negro y se calzo con zapatos tipo botines negros, salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras para llegar hasta la sala donde ya se encontraba sus compañeros sentados en el sillón negro de piel viendo la televisión en su pantalla plasma. Un chico rubio de ojos azules dirigió su mirada hacia el recién llegado al sentir su presencia dándole una sonrisa para continuar con su atención puesta en el programa, la chica no lo sintió hasta que se sentó en el sofá que estaba alado derecho de ellos dándole un buenas noches, la chica era de piel pálida al igual que sus compañeros pero no dejaba de perder su belleza mística, su cabello era de un extraño rosa y sus ojos de un hermoso jade, la chica estaba recargada sobre el rubio el cual solo la abrazaba con una mano alrededor de su cintura. El chico vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una camisa blanca y sobre esta un chalequean negro y botines blancos, mientras la única chica del lugar solo traía un short negro y un top de lentejuelas plateadas y sobre este una torerita negra de tres cuartos y zapatillas de tacón de aguja negras, estuvieron sentados hasta que el programa se termino y apagaron el televisor para levantarse de sus lugares y dirigirse hacia la salida de la casa, donde el rubio y la chica entraron al bmw deportivo rojo que estaba en el porche y el moreno prefirió irse en su propio carro un bmw convertible negro, así si se aburría o hartaba podría volver a casa sin fastidiarle la noche a sus amigos, pronto llegaron a la nueva disco de moda, siempre era igual asistían a un lugar hasta que uno nuevo abría e iban ahora a ese, no entendía que le veían de interesante esos lugares sus amigos, solo era una bodega con luces y música alta y personas disfrutando de sexo, alcohol y demás tentaciones, pero no podía oponerse a quienes siempre estaban con el y siempre estarían para el, ellos podían irse cuando quisieran, antes solo eran Naruto y el, hasta que su amigo encontró al amor de su vida y así se unió Sakura y aunque ya había encontrado a su compañera su amigo seguía a su lado y con el tiempo llego a querer a la chica como a una hermana, pero el no podía evitar que un día decidieran tomar su propio camino, aunque nunca lo diría los extrañaría.

No tardaron en entrar y encontrar mesa, esa noche era diferente a las demás según sus amigos ya que celebrarían su recién mudanza apenas esa noche terminaron de desempacar la ultima caja, desde que tenia memoria cada cierto tiempo se mudaban de ciudad y comenzaban una nueva vida, al inicio era un poco difícil acostumbrarse a nuevos lugares pero con el pasar del tiempo se volvió una rutina y algunas veces volvían a las ciudades que mas les habían gustado.

Sus amigos se encontraban bailando en el centro de la pista, mientras el bebía un vodka uva, se percato de las miradas seductoras que las chicas del lugar le dedicaban junto a sonrisas que lo invitaban a acercarse a ellas, el simplemente las ignoraba, nunca le gusto ese comportamiento de las mujeres, no entendía porque siempre se comportaban tan ofrecidas, tan urgidas, es que acaso no tenían dignidad, el siempre las ignoro no es que no le gustaran las mujeres simplemente que odiaba ese comportamiento, recordó como era en su vida pasada, un mujeriego machista, nunca le intereso lo que una mujer sintiera o si jugaba con ellas cruelmente, no, al fin de cuentas ellas eran las que se ofrecían y buscaban su compañía, esa vida era divertida pero un tanto vacía y triste, Naruto siempre le reprendía y le recordaba que algún día el amaría a alguien y sufriría, en lo cierto estaba su mejor amigo, nada ni nadie le importaba hasta que la conoció, la chica mas linda que jamás había visto y hasta la fecha no había vuelto a ver, era de familia adinerada, pero aun así su puro corazón era mas grande que su fortuna, el se enamoro perdida y locamente de ella pero su pasado hacia que la chica no confiara en el al cien por ciento, ya que creía que jugaría con ella al igual que con las otras, un año después por fin logro convencerla de que su amor era cierto y ella le correspondió, pero ya era tarde ella estaba comprometida y pronto se casaría con un conde, pero ella lo amaba y se lo demostró al entregarse primero a el, le otorgo su inocencia y su corazón, ya que su vida y cuerpo serian para su esposo, el siempre la amaría solo a ella y ella lo esperaría en la eternidad, pero era una promesa que nunca podría cumplir, su secreto fue descubierto por lo que ella fue asesinada por su futuro novio y el fue condenado a una eternidad sin poder alcanzarla.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por sus amigos que recién llegaron a la mesa, con copa en mano, el rubio decidió romper el silencio ya que el reconocía la mirada del moreno, sabia que aun pensaba en el pasado, por algo era su mejor amigo y odiaba verlo así, pero lo comprendía si el perdiera a su amada nunca se repondría y buscaría que le dieran muerte, esa era otra cosa que admiraba de el nunca trato de terminar con su vida, el continuo con aquel tormento porque su único objetivo era el encontrar a aquel que lo maldijo y destruyo a lo que mas amaba, su única meta en esa vida inmortal era obtener su tan deseada venganza.

-Brindemos por esta nueva etapa de nuestra vida- alzando su copa- porque algún día encontremos nuestro hogar

Sus compañeros chocaron sus copas con la de el, la chica se abraso a el y le brindo un dulce beso en la mejilla, mientras el moreno mostraba una sincera media sonrisa y los tres contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Que así sea


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno aki con el segundo capi jeje mil sin actualizar jeje pero bueno k se le va a ser jeje espero y les guste, gracias por sus reviews jeje y de paso avisando k trtare de actualisar mis demas fics jeje**

**CAP.2.- LA SOMBRA DEL PASADO**

Otra vez me levanto con el mismo sueño, no hay una sola noche en que no reviva esa trágica noche, si hubiera sido mas fuerte, si hubiera tenido el valor para huir con ella, pero el hubiera no existe y no hay forma de volver atrás, me dirijo al baño donde tomo una ducha con agua fría, supongo que igual mi cuerpo ya dejo de sentir entre frio y calor hace ya un buen tiempo, me visto con unos vaqueros y una polo negra, no me coloco zapatos ya que no pienso salir hoy, total que mas da andar descalzo por la casa, bajo a la sala y me encuentro con que ya nadie esta en la casa supongo que Naruto fue a dejar a Sakura a su nuevo trabajo, enciendo el televisor y me dedico a ver todos los canales buscando algún programa interesante, sin éxito alguno apago el aparato y solo recuesto mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón contemplando el techo, entonces comencé a recordar aquella época en la cual Naruto conoció a según el, era la mujer mas bella que jamás pudo a ver visto, hace ya 100 años de eso.

**FLASH BACK**

Recién habíamos llegado a un nuevo pueblo era pequeño, pero acogedor, a la segunda noche de haber llegado Naruto llego con la novedad de haber encontrado al amor de su vida, yo solo me burle de el era imposible deducir que alguien era tu alma gemela con solo una noche de conocerla y en su caso solo haberla visto unos momentos, pero supongo que así es el amor, yo mejor que nadie lo sabe, los días fueron pasando y con ellos el amor de Naruto hacia la misteriosa chica crecía mas, después de muchos ruegos y suplicas me convenció en ir a conocerla, al caer la noche nos dirigimos hacia un viejo edificio blanco, al solo entrar el olor a alcohol y medicina llego a mi nariz y al adentrarnos mas el olor de sangre comenzó a inundar el lugar, de entre los pasillos distinguí una singular silueta su cabello era rosa y sus ojos color jade, vestía con el uniforme blanco de las enfermeras y note como se acercaba felizmente hacia Naruto parándose a escasos pasos de el

-Naruto has llegado, me alegra volver a verte

-Claro que vine, nunca te dejaría plantada- note como la sonrisa del dobe iba creciendo conforme hablaba mas con la chica- por cierto quiero que conozcas a un amigo, Sakura el es Sasuke mi mejor amigo

-Un gusto en conocerlo, Naruto me ha hablado mucho de usted

-El gusto es mío- dije secamente- así que aquí es a donde vas cada noche

-Si así es, cada noche vengo de voluntario a ayudar a Sakura con su labor, al parecer hay una nueva epidemia y mas que nunca el hospital necesita ayuda

- Fue muy lindo de su parte ofrecerse a ayudar en el turno de la noche, no logro comprender como logra lidiar con su trabajo en el día y aun tener fuerzas para estar toda la noche ayudando en el hospital

-Mejor hay que empezar con nuestra labor hoy Sasuke también ayudara en lo que pueda, jejje, vamos que los pacientes nos esperan

Ese día mas que nunca admire al dobe de mi amigo aunque nunca lo admitiré claro esta, durante todo este tiempo estuvo en la boca del lobo soportando el olor a sangre y la tentación de probarla y todo por estar con ella. Con el paso de las noches Naruto creaba una relación mas intima con la pelirosada, me alegre al verlo tan contento aunque con ello el temor a perderlo y quedarme nuevamente solo nació. Después de un par de meses Naruto llego con Sakura en brazos al parecer esta había contraído la epidemia y las posibilidades de que se recuperara eran escasas, así que la dio por muerta y haciendo creer a los doctores que la llevaba a la morgue a incinerar su cuerpo huyo con ella para traerla a la que era nuestra casa para devolverle la vida, yo no me opuse pero le explique que no había marcha atrás, si lo hacia ella seria su compañera para la eternidad y cabía la posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara y lo odiara por haberla maldecido, para la suerte de el, ella acepto ser su compañera y le agradeció el haberle salvado la vida, sin duda como había dicho Naruto desde el primer día ellos sabían que habían nacido el un para el otro. A partir de entonces ellos están juntos amándose cada día mas, me alegre al saber que estarían junto a mi y me ayudarían en mi venganza, no sabría que hubiera hecho si ellos no estuvieran a mi lado, gracias a las habilidades de Sakura conseguía fácilmente trabajo en los hospitales de las ciudades que visitábamos y cada tercer día nos traía bolsas de sangre la suficiente para vivir y paso de ser la jefa de enfermera a conseguir el puesto de doctora, sin duda los años de experiencia le ayudaron a evolucionar en su carrera y ahora mas que nunca estaban mas cerca de encontrar a aquel que destruyo su vida

***fin flash back***

El sonido de algo rompiéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos, me dirijo a la cocina para ver cuales eran los daños, solo me encuentro con una pila de platos en el lavabo, otra vez Naruto se había ido con Sakura sin limpiar la cocina, me giro y vuelvo hacia la sala enciendo el televisor y al cambiar de canal me topo con una película de esas que le encantan a Sakura, trata de dos ancianos que están por morir pero antes de que eso pase cumplen cada una de las cosas que el anciano de clase media tiene en una lista gracias al patrocinio del anciano rico. Al terminar la película vuelvo a apagar el televisor, odio esas películas siempre me hacen valorar la amistad de Naruto, aunque claro nunca lo admitiré, aun no se porque me perdono después de todo lo que le hice, no alcanzo a comprender porque se quedo a mi lado, cuando pudo marcharse y odiarme por maldecirlo, como yo lo hago con ese bastardo, no el nunca seria capas de odiar a alguien, no es su naturaleza, recuerdo ese ida cada vez que cierro los ojos, como si aun lo estuviera viviendo.

***FLASH BACK***

Me encontraba en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor, me ardían las venas y me dolían los huesos, sentía que mis músculos se contraían y el aire me faltaba, sentía como el corazón se me desboronaba con cada imagen que pasaba por mi cabeza, los últimos momentos de Hana inundaban mi mente, ese bastardo al morderme o solo me maldijo sino que traspaso sus últimos recuerdos a mi, para que sufriera aun mas, lo odiaba y no podía hacer nada, el cuerpo inerte de mi amada yacía aun en el suelo, podía sentir su mirada vacía dirigida a mi, porque no llegue a tiempo, porque la deje sola, su piel lucia mas pálida de lo normal y pude distinguir un surco por su mejilla causado por alguna lagrima. Me encontraba solo en esa habitación, un grito desgarrador logro salir de mi boca, mi corazón se detuvo y mi ultimo aliento salió con el, era inevitable me había convertido en un vampiro ya, el olor a sangre inundo mi nariz enloqueciéndome, me acerque al cuerpo de ella entre tropiezos, caí de rodillas a su lado, si aun fuera humano hubiera llorado pero ese desgraciado ni eso me dejo hacer, no me permitió poder guardar luto, delicadamente la cogí entre mis brazos y la abrase contra mi pecho, le retire con cuidado la mascara que aun portaba, su lindo sonrojo la ha abandonado, con las yemas de mis dedos pase a bajar sus parpados, se veía tan angelical no podía creer que estaba muerte su expresión la hacia ver que esta dormida, escucho como la puesta es abierta y unos pasos se acercan a mi, la rabia comienza a correr por mis venas, siento como mis colmillos y garras comienzan a salir listos para atacar, cuando siento la presencia justo atrás de mi, deposito nuevamente el cuerpo de Hana en el suelo y en un rápido y brusco movimiento me volteo y tomo del cuello al intruso lo tiro contra la pared y en una milésima de segundo ya me encuentro golpeando su rostro, desquitando mi dolor e ira, el olor de sangre inunda mi nariz, siento como mis colmillos me arden y sin pensar los clavo en su cuello, siento como la sangre es introducida a mi cuerpo, como poco a poco le arrebato la vida a mi victima, pero no es hasta que un "me alegro poder ayudarte en algo" soltado en un susurro que me percato de a quien estoy matando, me separo bruscamente y veo directamente a sus ojos azules, una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y cae lentamente al suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared, me odio, me desprecio por casi acabar con la existencia de la única persona que me a apoyado, mi mejor amigo casi un hermano o mas, veo como se convulsiona, me lamento el no haber acabado con su sufrimiento de una vez, por mi egoísmo ahora el también esta maldito, se que me odiara como yo odio a quien me maldijo, pero no al contrario, cuando termina su transformación, coloca una mano en mi hombro y con su jovial sonrisa me promete estar a mi lado y juntos buscar mi tan anhelada venganza.

***FLASH BACK***

Me dirijo a mi cuarto, hoy no me siento de animo de nada, al entrar en el me recuesto en mi cama, como me hubiera gustado conservar una imagen e Hana, al menos así la podría ver cada que me sintiera nostálgico, pero no después de ese episodio huimos del pueblo ya que se nos acusaba de su muerte, el mismo conde nos denuncio, quedamos totalmente desterrados no me permitieron darle sepulcro, no pude depositar una rosa azul, sus favorita en su tumba, hasta la fecha me es desconocido el paradero de su tumba, ya que lo ultimo que supe era que el conde se llevaría el cuerpo a su mausoleo particular, siento como las faltas de animo me ocasiona sueño, poco a poco mis parpados se van cerrando, hasta quedar en la completa oscuridad. Un fuerte golpe me saca de mi sueño, veo a Naruto junto a mí con gran asombro en su rostro, sus ojos reflejan una extraña combinación entre asombro, felicidad y preocupación, espero a que me diga algo, quedo en shock al escucharlo, si tuviera aliento estoy seguro de que lo hubiera perdido, la frase que me a dicho retumba en mi cabeza una y otra vez como un eco.

-Sasuke, es Hana esta viva

cuidensen

besitos

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

hola hola aki despues de años jajaj perdon por la demora tratare de actualizar mis fic lo mas pronto posible

los personajes no me pertenecen jeje

aki les dejo la historia

xoxo

No lo podía creer, sentía que esto era un sueño, un muy cruel sueño enfrente mío estaba la persona que por tanto tiempo ame y sigo amando, su esencia era la misma, no había duda era ella, pero como, como era posible esto, como podía estar viva, como no la había encontrado antes y sobretodo porque tenía ese desagradable olor, ese olor que por tantos siglos e odiado, el olor a muerte, sangre, de desesperanza, ese olor que solo lo de nuestra especie posee, que solo los vampiros podemos percibir para poder identificar a nuestros iguales. Mientras la observo en la lejanía recuerdo el momento en que Naruto me dijo tan maravillosa y al mismo tiempo mala noticia.

_-de que me estás hablando- decía el azabache mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo empujaba hacia la pared- no juegues con esto- soltando el agarre, mientras su mirada se oscurecía más de lo normal- no es gracioso_

_-no es broma, ni mentira- poniéndose serio y depositando una mano en el hombro del moreno- hoy la vi, al inicio no lo podía creer, pensé que solo era una alucinación ya que- dudando y agachando la mirada- bueno tu sabes… -susurrando- se acerca la fecha_

_- lose – bajando la mirada mientras peinaba su cabello con su mano derecha- yo he tenido con mas recurrencia los sueños_

_- sí, siempre es así- iluminándosele la mirada-pero al oírla, al verla y sentir su esencia, supe que no era una vil ilusión, era ella lose _

_-¿pero donde la viste?- al ver al rubio tan serio en lo que decía un deje de esperanza empezó a surgir- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo fue?_

_-veraz- sonriendo al ver a su compañero más animado- hace rato cuando fui por sakura, llegue al hospital como de costumbre, p- hace rato cuando fui por sakura, llegue al hospital como de costumbre, pero como ella aun estaba ocupada tuve que esperarla, en eso un olor peculiar me llamo la atención y no pude resistirme, así que guiándome de mi olfato pude llegar al cuarto frio donde tienen la sangre, - con lagrimas en los ojos- lo admito soy débil, no pude resistirme y además nadie echaría de menos una o dos bolsas_

_-sí pero si te sorprenden un día de estos, a quien afectaras es a sakura_

_-lose, lose- mirándolo fríamente- pero no por eso ella debe saberlo_

_- nunca te he descubierto ante ella- sentándose en la cama- pero no me culpes si un día de estos te descubren, ni pienses que borrare sus memorias_

_- si lo que digas- tomando asiento aun lado del moreno y poniéndose más serio de lo normal- pero ese no es el tema, el punto es que entre creyendo que nadie me había visto, cuando trate de tomar una, esa vocecita dulce pero al mismo tiempo autoritaria me detuvo "¿Qué piensas que haces?" me dijo, yo estaba en shock no porque me hubieran descubierto, no por eso no nada me cuesta borrar su memoria, lo que me impacto fue volver a oír esa voz, es inconfundible y aunque pase toda la eternidad nunca la olvidaría, al voltear a ver a la dueña de esa voz, mas fue mi asombro, era ella, sin duda que lo es, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y el mismo flequito de siempre, y al ver sus ojos, te juro que si no estuviera muerto, en ese instante mi alma se hubiera separado de mi cuerpo, era la misma mirada platinada, llena de ternura y luz, al v era la misma mirada platinada, llena de ternura y luz, al ver mi asombro ella sonrió y ahí fue cuando lo confirme era ella, solo ella tenía esa sonrisa discreta pero amable, yo estaba paralizado pero nuevamente fui sacado de mi asombro por esa vocecita y mas fue mi asombro al oírla terminar de hablar, "no temas no le diré a nadie tu secreto, toma las que necesites, siempre es bueno saber que no todos son asesinos", solo ahí fue cuando me percate- mirando a sasuke con tristeza y decepción- de su piel pálida y de la ausencia de esa calidez tan típica en ella, ella – desviando la mirada, ya que no podía decirle viéndolo a los ojos- y de ese olor, ese que nos viene siguiendo desde que volvimos de las sombras, ella poseía el olor a muerte, ella… – apretando los puños- ella es también un vampiro- viendo de reojo la reacción del moreno la cual no cambio mucho, seguía igual de inexpresivo, igual de frio, igual de indiferente- ¿sasuke?..._

_- déjame solo por favor_

_- pero sas…_

_- gracias por decírmelo, pero por favor – bajando la mirada al suelo- quiero estar solo_

_-de acuerdo- parándose de la cama y yéndose hacia la puerta- recuerda que decidas lo que decidas yo siempre te apoyare- saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de si_

_-lose, gracias- al estar solo el moreno levanto la mirada mostrando el rastro de lagrimas que salían de sus ojos ya muertos_

Ya hace dos días de eso, y ahora se había decidido ir a verla comprobar con sus ojos, lo que su amigo le había dicho, y en ese momento deseo nunca haberse decidido ir a verla, por lo que había visto ella era doctora del área de pediatría en el mismo hospital que la pelirosada, su forma de ser era la misma, al verla era como estar viendo a Hana pero su alegría se esfumo al comprobar que todo lo que había dicho el rubio era verdad y al decir todo también iba incluido la verdadera forma de esa chica, desde donde estaba llegaba a él ese olor que tanto repudiaba, comprobando por el mismo lo que ya sabía pero se negaba a creerlo, ella, esa chica que en todo sentido era su Hana, ahora no era más que un vil vampiro.

al centrar su atención nuevamente en esa chica, tal fue su sorpresa al no verla ni percibirla cerca, por lo que decidió irse de una vez y no torturarse más, al darse la vuelta se topo con ese rostro que tanto lo estaba atormentando, frente a él a escasos centímetros se encontraba la misteriosa chica, solo que ahora no tenía esa dulce mirada y esa sonrisa gentil, en su lugar tenía una mirada fría y calculadora y todo su rostro estaba inexpresivo, el moreno no sabía que a hacer lo habían descubierto, el que aunque era joven entre los suyos poseía las mejores habilidades, fue sacado de su autoreproche al escuchar la gélida voz de la chica

-¿Quién eres? y ¿Por qué me persigues? dame una razón para no eliminarte en este momento- el moreno quedo congelado en su mirada solo había una enorme frialdad y odio del más puro, estaba comenzando a dudar de esa chica y su amada fueran la misma.


	5. Chapter 5

**mil sin actualizar jajaja **

* * *

CAP 4.- PURA SANGRE

La chica tomo una pose de pelea muy peculiar, reflejaba fiereza, fuerza, elegancia y porte, por mas años de entrenamiento en diferente estilo de artes marciales, combate y estilo de peleas, nunca había visto algo igual, esta lo seguía viendo de manera retadora y todo su cuerpo reflejaba la defensiva de esta, en sus ojos opalinos se refleja odio. El pelinegro no podía salir de su asombro no podía mover ni un solo dedo, cuanta probabilidad había de que existieran dos personas idénticas en todos los sentidos, no solo física sino espiritualmente, era la misma esencia, el mismo olor, todo en ella era igual a Hana, no podía hacer nada, estaba consiente que la chica frente a él estaba dispuesta a atacarlo pero él no podía si quiera el pensar en defenderse, porque aunque quizás no fueran la misma persona, la chica frente a él despertaba los mismos sentimientos que alguna vez sintió estando frente a aquella que tanto amo.

La chica deslizo delicadamente pero igualmente de manera firme su pierna derecha hacia el frente, mientras hacia una defensa con sus puños extendidos, se preparó para atacar al pelinegro y con una velocidad extraordinaria se posiciono frente al pelinegro, impulsando su palma izquierda hacia tras para después tomar velocidad y dirigirla hacia el frente con la intención de golpear al chico, pero a solo unos centímetros de tocar su pecho detuvo su ataque, deshizo su postura de ataque y acercando su rostro al del chico olfateo un poco su cuello, aunque era cierto que hace mucho había muerto el chico no pudo evitar que la piel se le erizara un poco por la acción de la chica, la cual dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose lo suficiente, la chica se ruborizo de inmediato, pero como era eso posible si ella era una condenada como él, y comenzó a chocar sus dedos índices frente a su pecho de manera nerviosa.

Era definitivo si alguna vez tenia duda sobre si era o no su amada con esta acción lo termino de convencer, incluso en sus mañas eran iguales era mucha coincidencia para ser verdad, la chica levanto la mirada un tanto apenada y le brindo la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiera existir, hacia tanto que no veía esa sonrisa que incluso creía que había sido un sueño, pero ahí estaba la chica irradiando luz y bondad, tenía ganas de abrasarla, besarla, hacerla suya nuevamente, llevarla con él, formar su cuento de hadas nuevamente, olvidar su pasado y reiniciar de cero todo nuevamente. Fue sacado de sus ilusiones al escuchar tan bella y dulce voz de la chica.

-L-lo-lo siento, no era mi intención comportarme de esa forma, pero al sentir que me observaban y percibir el olor a muerte pensé que era uno de ellos, pero eres un amigo del chico rubio ¿cierto?

Sasuke estaba todavía en shock hacia tanto que anhelaba escuchar su tartamudeo, pero esperen acaso dijo chico rubio, y el que había pensado que lo había recordado, pero al parecer no fue así, una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios a penas notoria

-Naruto es mi compañero

-Así que se llama Naruto, pensé que era compañero de esa chica de cabello rosa

-No esa clase de compañeros, él es mi amigo si lo quieres ver de esa forma y si esos dos son novios

-Ah, pero debería de tener más cuidado al entrar al banco de sangre podría meter en problemas a la doctora Haruno

-¿Haruno?, a te refieres a Sakura, si ya le había dicho eso pero el muy baka no entiende

-¿vienes a buscar sangre?- sonriéndole

-Yo no… vengo por…

-Tranquilo, no diré nada, te las traeré si quieres, ¿de qué tipo te gusta?

-No importa

-bien, la escogeré por ti

La chica se desvaneció dejando nuevamente solo a Sasuke, se comenzó a poner nervioso, como era posible que lo hubiesen pillado, de esa manera tan ridícula y encima creyera que era un débil como el baka, pero bueno no era como si le pudiera contar sus verdaderas intenciones, lo mejor era irse de inmediato pero fue detenido al sentir una sensación cálida en sus manos al dirigir su mirada hacia ellas noto como unas pálidas manos pequeñas sostenían las suyas mientras le depositaban en ellas una bolsa de sangre. La chica retiro su mano y le sonrió, comenzó a caminar hasta el borde de la azotea y se dispuso a sentarse en la orilla dejando que las piernas le colgaran libremente.

Nuevamente lo habían pillado desprevenido, era por demás tenía que irse de ahí sino deseaba perder todas sus habilidades, pero la dulce voz de la chica lo detuvo.

-Sabes es bueno saber que no todos son asesinos o monstruos sanguinarios

- es cierto que no me gusta matar a inocentes pero eso no me quita mi naturaleza demoniaca, soy lo que soy y no puedo hacer nada para librarme de ello

-supongo que tienes razón, pero no por ello nos vamos a dejar arrastras a ese estilo de visa

El pelinegro hipnotizado por la melodiosa voz de la chica se sentó junto a ella a una distancia prudente

-dime, cuando me dijiste que creías que era uno de ellos, ¿a quienes te referías?

-por tu olor deduzco que eras un humano y tienes poco de haber sido transformado

-Eso es cierto pero eso que tiene que ver

-al ser tan joven desconoces muchas cosas de nuestra raza, hasta estoy 100% segura que ignoras la existencia de los pura sangre

-¿pura sangre?, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-como lo supuse lo ignoras, en fin es una historia larga así que para resumir los pura sangre son los descendientes directo del arcángel caído, ellos son diferentes y mucho más fuerte que un vampiro creado de un humano, los purasangre nacen siendo vampiros concebido por padres vampiros y si un vampiro normal es un asesino nato, los purasangre son el demonio personificado y aunque son pocos son más que suficiente para aniquilar la raza humana si así lo desean

-tan fuertes son

-Sin duda, uno solo puede aniquilar todo un país si así lo desea, después de los pura sangre lo que refiere a poder están los caballeros negros

-¿Caballeros negros?

-Ellos son humanos convertidos por un pura sangre, son cuidadosamente seleccionados y su fuerza y habilidades sobrepasan a las de un vampiro normal, después están los mestizos, ellos son hijos de vampiros con humanos su poder es fuerte pero no son una amenaza, le siguen los vampiros peones, estos son humanos trasformados por los caballeros o por los mestizos su poder es muy simple y estos son los utilizados para combatir en batallas y propagar nuestro virus en los humanos y por ultimo están los vampiros corrientes, estos son los convertidos por los peones su fuerza no posee importancia y supongo que son los que más abundan

-Valla esto es algo que no sabía, no tenía ni idea, pero como puedes saberlo tú, por tu olor sé que posees la misma edad que yo como vampiro

-Es cierto que poseemos la misma edad como vampiros pero a diferencia tuya yo no poseo una vida antes de eso

-Eso significa que…

-Si como puedo ser una mestiza o una pura sangre pero al final eso no importa

-Pero lo que me contaste que tiene que ver con "ellos"

-Creí que eras un caballero oscuro, tu olor es muy fuerte y poderoso

-¿Por qué te buscan?

-Pertenezco a una familia de vampiro importantes, hace poco hui de mi casa porque me arte de llevar una vida tan oscura, deseaba limpiar solo un poco todos mis pecados, era buena en la medicina no hay nada que no sepa controlar o curar-sonriendo- deseaba tener una vida normal como los humanos y un día se me presento la oportunidad y la tome, pero cada que llego a una nueva ciudad un caballero obscuro me busca con la orden de llevarme de nuevo a mi encierro-frunciendo el ceño- no permitiré que me devuelvan a esa oscuridad así que los elimino y busco un nuevo lugar al cual llamar hogar

-Te entiendo, llevo centenares buscando ese lugar

-Sabes te envidio- viendo a hacia una ventana donde se encontraban Naruto y Sakura platicando amenamente- supongo que es lindo tener amigos o bueno "compañeros"

-Lo es- viendo en la misma dirección de la chica- si no es mucha intromisión, ¿Por qué no consigues tu compañero? Quizás no se mucho sobre la historia o jerarquía de los vampiros pero algo se, es que todo vampiro debe tener su compañero, es raro ver a uno solitario

-supongo que me canse de buscarlo, al final todos eran iguales, deseosos de poder y muerte, y no les importaba nada al momento de obtenerlos, incluso si eso significaba traicionarme

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su pecho, estaba seguro de que esa chica no era su Hana, pero aun así todo le recordaba a ella y al verla tan triste no pudo evitar que naciera en él un sentimiento de protegerla y cuidarla

-Únete a nosotros seres tus compañeros hasta que logres encontrar a tu compañero, además será más difícil llevarte de vuelta si nosotros estamos ahí para protegerte

-Pero no me conocen, ni los conozco, me canse de confiar

-no te pido de confíes en nosotros, la confianza es algo que se gana con el tiempo, velo como un trato de conveniencia

-¿trato?

-Sí, nosotros te ayudamos a mantenerte lejos de los caballeros oscuros y tú nos enseñas más sobre la historia y jerarquía de los vampiros

-¿Pero que ganan con ello?

-Recaudar información deseo encontrar a aquel que me maldijo y mato a quien más amaba en este mundo y hasta la fecha eres la única que he conocido que puedas tener la información sobre el paradero de ese malnacido

La chica miro fijamente a los ojos del azabache y pudo comprobar que no le mentía, dudo un poco sobre la propuesta, si era cierto que ella sola a veces batallaba en derrotar a los caballeros negros que iban por ella ya que siempre iban acompañados de una gran cantidad de peones, también ya estaba cansada de creer y terminar desilusionada y traicionada, dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana donde estaban los enamorados se veian tan felices y transmitían tanta paz y confianza que le hiso pensar que quizás solo quizás esta vez sería diferente, por lo que sin duda ya tenía su respuesta

-de acuerdo me uniré a ustedes, solo por esta vez volveré a tener fe

-No te decepcionaras, te ayudaremos a encontrar ese hogar que tanto anhelas

-Gracias-reaccionando y viendo su reloj- tengo que volver a mi guardia, supongo que nos estaremos viendo, ahhh, mmm, ahora que lo pienso no se tu nombre

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y nos estaremos viendo, porque no solo quiero que te nos unas en batallas sino también a nuestra pequeña familia, deseo que vivas con nosotros, ya no tienes por qué estar sola

La chica quedo sorprendida por esa palabras y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas negras y sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia el chico para abrasarlo, hacia tanto que deseaba escuchar esas simples palabras, ya no deseaba sentir esa fría soledad ya no más, se separó rápidamente del chico al percatarse de tan incómoda situación y limpio las lagrimad que aún caían de sus perlados ojos, notando que estas ya no eran negras sino cristalinas, sonrió dulcemente al notar esto, porque significaba que ya no había dolor en su alma y aunque no sabía el ¿Por qué? De ello, se sentía feliz de ver una luz en su inmensa oscuridad

-yo lo siento, no quería incomodarte, pero es que deseaba tanto oír esas palabras que incluso llegue a pensar que nunca las oiría- sonriendo- por cierto no te he dicho como me llamo

-Es verdad

- mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga y es un placer ser su compañera, con su permiso debo retirarme nos veremos después

La chica se desvaneció y volvió a su trabajo, mientras que el azabache seguía en shock, Hyuuga acaso dijo que ese era su nombre, eso era imposible porque ella le dijo que su familia eran vampiros importantes y por lo que sabía o una de dos ella era una pura sangre o una mestiza, pero debía haber un error porque según calculaba ella debió nacer por el mismo tiempo que él fue transformado, lo que suponía que su familia ya era parte de la aristocracia de vampiros, pero algo no cuadraba era mucha coincidencia y aun así no era posible, porque su amada pertenecía a esa familia, su amada era Hina Hyuuga, y hasta la fecha no conocía a otra familia Hyuuga en el mundo o una ramificación, dejando de lado la rama secundaria que al final eran de los mismos, lo que significaba que su amada era parte de una familia de vampiros, lo que llevaba a la conclusión de que ella también lo era.


End file.
